Trixie
Trixie is a female cat first appearing in Top Cat: the Movie who initially works works for Lou Strickland as his secretary. After she discovers Strickland's ulterior motives, she decides to help Officer Dibble and free Top Cat. In the 2017 American adaptation, she reappears again, and gains a crush on Top Cat. She is voiced by Melissa Disney. Apperance Trixie is a slightly curvy blue-grey cat and a peach-colored muzzle. Trixie's eyes appear to be almond-shaped, with winged eyeliner to accent the shape. Her ginger hair is swept to the side, with a bob cut. She wears a mauve-colored woman's business suit, with what appears to be a lavender long-sleeved shirt underneath. In the 2017 film, she is given a new look. She is given a new hair style, but the color still remains, and she is given a new outfit. Her new outfit consists of a red dress with a pink bracelet, and black boots. D.A. Nichols stated the reason her hair style was changed because it looked too much like Shirley, one of Fancy-Fancy's romances in the original cartoon. In ''The New Adventures of Top Cat'', ''her nightwear consists of a lavender night-shirt, black pajama pants, and lavender slippers. Personality Trixie is rather professional and business-minded individual, though appearing to have classist beliefs. She claims that she doesn't "''date anyone from the alley." Despite this, she does seem to believe in doing the right thing and eventually double-crosses Strickland to help TC and the gang. She has a rather calm, collected, and pleasant manner of speaking. However, she's not above manipulating others in order to further whatever goals she has in mind or any goals of who she allies herself with at the moment - evidenced by her hand in framing Top Cat for a crime he didn't commit. Appearances Top Cat: The Movie Coming soon! Top Cat (2017) Trixie first appears in the film during the scene where Spook performs his song and dances. She is also amazed by Spook's performance and dance moves. She also then shows Top Cat her new hair style and dress, which is a red color. Top Cat compliments that she looks adorable. After the performances, Trixie began walking with Top Cat and his gang through Central Park, and Top Cat asks her how everything has been going since she stopped working with Lou Strickland, to which Trixie replies that everything has been going fine within the past months. Top Cat then asks her if she ever heard about Bottom Dog. In response, Trixie did hear about him. The cats then form a plan to try to get Bottom Dog arrested so they won't capture them. Later on, they are picked up by a distress signal sent from Top Cat's siblings, Myra and Gold Pelt, and they set out to save the cats. Along the way, Top Cat gets a call from Officer Dibble saying that Bad Dog, Rat and Panther lowered him down into a well. As they enter the warehouse, they frighten Bad Dog, Rat and Panther, but Bottom Dog knocks Trixie unconscious using a bucket and she and Top Cat are captured and thrown into a cage, and Benny, Choo-Choo, Brain, Fancy-Fancy, and Spook are thrown into a closet in the process. As Brain begins to unlock the closet door using a key he had which fit perfectly, they exit the closet and find Top Cat in despair. His gang is able to cheer him up, which leads to Top Cat breaking out and releasing the rest of the cats. They escape through the building's roof, while having Bottom Dog, Scorn, Scuffle, Rat, Bad Dog, and Panther stalled on where they were, with Trixie freeing Jazz and Beau in the process. Trixie then arrives on the scene in the alley were Top Cat and his gang are trying to hold off the villains, having being driven by Jazz and Beau. Panther then took out a tire iron and swung it to bash her head with, which leads to Trixie faking a heart attack. This causes Bottom Dog to knock out Bad Dog, Rat and Panther and fall into a trash can, much to his distraction. Trixie then wakes up and goes with Top Cat and his gang back into the car and puts it into reverse, sending Bottom Dog, Scorn, Scuffle, Rat, Bad Dog, and Panther running and scrambling into the East River. Later, the NYPD and the FBI were called, with Officer Dibble being freed from the well by two of his co-workers, with Bottom Dog being taken to Dog Jail, and then to a mental hospital for his cat obsession, and Scorn and Scuffle being punished by their parents for their actions. Then during Kitty Sparkles´s concert, Trixie tells Top Cat that she loves him, to which he replies, and they kiss. Trivia * Trixie's character design resemble's one of Fancy-Fancy's brief romances, Shirley. * Her hair style was changed in the 2017 film. As stated by D.A. Nichols, her hair style was changed due to her hair style looking too much Shirley's. * She´s the first female who works for the main villain, and the second would be Panther from Top Cat Begins. Unlike Panther, Trixie quit her job and switched sides with the protagonists. Category:Characters Category:Top Cat (2017) characters Category:NicThic Wiki